


Rise From the Ashes

by Archer_Willows



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Daughter Rose From Dead, Eventual Romance, F/M, Future, Modern boy arrives in Star Wars, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Willows/pseuds/Archer_Willows
Summary: Long ago, the Winged Goddess known as the Daughter was slain as she sacrificed her life for her father. Now, an anomaly occurs that transports a young man to an unfamiliar galaxy. A tear in the Force causes one of it's oldest spirits to rise from the grave, born into a new life.  She must prove that she can pass the test of time, but fate will deliver a surprise she'd never expect.
Relationships: The Daughter | Winged Goddess & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Phoenix

**Long ago** , the Winged Goddess known as the Daughter was slain on Mortis, her home. She passed as her brother stole the one item that could kill a member of their family, and tried to murder the Father. Daughter jumped in the way of the blade and sacrificed her life for her father. Dying in his arms, she used her last breath of power to save Ahsoka, who had been consumed by darkness. Her light faded, and she breathed her last. She died a savior, a hero.

Many years her corpse lay cold in her tomb, though she did not rot. Her body never decayed, and it was preserved forever. Her spirit rested in peace as the woman who lived for millions of years lay lifeless and cold on the stone floor of her final resting place, a crypt on the abandoned planet Mortis, far beyond the Outer Rim.

Most would say this was her destiny: to die cruelly by her brother's hand, to rest forever in the emptiness of space. Fate, however, had another plan for her. The deepest legends spoke of the firebird, a phoenix, that would burst into flames when it died, only to rise again from the ashes - a new life, a fresh start. 

While the Daughter was not a songbird, and she certainly didn't combust when she lost her life, Fate decided that she would defy the cold and cruel arms of Death, and rise from her ashes, and what Fate decrees, destiny will surely fulfill.

So when a 16 year old boy named Morgan, living in a galaxy far away from Mortis, and in the way distant future, asks the Fates for the one thing he so desperately wanted in his heart, but his kind heart could not earn: a life away from home, a happy life, a full one, and to finally let go of his despair, destiny will take its hold, and plays its most desperate card: young Morgan Johnson.

That night, reality split in two. A boy named Morgan went missing, disappearing off the face of the Earth. On a completely unrelated note, somewhere on a planet in a distant galaxy, a rip in the Force caused Light to run free, if only briefly, and she released her energy back into her past host, the faded woman in her tomb. She breathed life into the woman, and the gash in the galaxy closed, once again sealing Light back into her slumber. However, color returned to the woman's face, and she started to glow once again, illuminating the rock coffin around her. Her gray hair returned to its flowing, lush green as her lips reddened and warmed. She exhaled into the night, and the coffin split in two from head to foot, opening the tomb's door. For the first time in decades, the Daughter opened her eyes - and walked the Earth once more.


	2. 1. Confounded

**I woke up** with no clue where the hell I was. It wasn't home, because there were no alarms, yelling, or any noise here. I wasn't in my bed, and I wasn't in any of my friends' houses, either. In fact, I wasn't even in a house. I was on a bench of some sort, laying down in the middle of a large, dense forest. I wasn't in any place I recognized, and the air seemed different here, it was fresher, it was cleaner, and it was also a little thinner. He looked up in the sky, and although it was bright out, there was no sun in sight. Then I realized the bench was actually just a very pristine acacia log. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up. The forest was lush and green, though there was a surprising lack of thick trees, as if every single tree was new. I walked towards a light in the distance, still disoriented. I felt a sort of tingle in my skin, a kind of feeling, no - a kind of power, sitting just beyond reach. It felt reassuring, soothing, relaxing.

I reached a clearing in the wood, where a large beast sat staring at me, hungrily. I tried to turn back where I came from, but the path was gone. 

_Okay,_ I thought. _That shouldn't have happened. I must not be getting enough sleep._

The beast looked at me, and charged. It would've bitten me in half if a giant green bird hadn't flown in it's path and knocked it to the ground. The bird was majestic, like an eagle mixed with a lion. A gryffin, I would guess it would be called. It had glowing green plumage, but I didn't have time to take that in before it morphed into a humanoid figure. I sucked in my breath.

The woman was young and tall, about 6 feet tall, yet she looked only 16. She had warm, kind leaf green eyes. Her lips were perfectly chiseled, and her expression was gentle and still somehow showing great power. She had long, flowing green hair, that something told me was natural, which didn't make any sense. She had a large, complicated gold headdress that gave her a regal vibe. Her dress was elegant and unique, white and bronze with a gold trim. It was long and complex, and a large emerald-like gem sat in her midsection. The dress went past her feet and onto the ground, yet it stayed perfectly clean. Her legs were completely covered in wraps, and she didn't wear any footwear except for them. She wore gauntlets reminiscent of her leg wrappings, and she had gentle hands. She was pale white, but not unhealthily so. Her eyebrows were thin, long, and intelligent. Her skin seemed to glow in the light. Then I realized it really _did_ glow, every part of her produced bright light. She radiated power and beauty. I found myself staring. She was the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on, but she didn't seem like a beauty queen you'd see in school, proud, selfish, and rude. She seemed surreal and kind, a general selfless woman. She seemed like a get-your-hands-dirty kind of person, and she didn't look at me the way most popular girls did, like I was a waste of space. She looked at me like I was a valuable person, though she didn't seem to judge me at all on first glance, which I appreciated.

She smiled at me in greetings and looked at the monster in front of her. "This beast has been bothering me for thousands of years," she said.

I gaped at her. "Thousands?" She must have been joking.

"Yes, thousands. This planet is my home, and I've lived on it since before I can remember. Oh, where are my manners. I should introduce myself. I am Daughter. To whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting here?"

"I am Morgan Johnson, ma'am. Forgive me, but could you elaborate on the _thousands of years_ part?"

Daughter chuckled. "I suppose it does warrant an explanation. I am one of The Ones, an ancient family. I was born over a million years ago, yet I stopped aging once I reached about twenty-two. Don't ask me why. Anyway, the reason I look even younger now is because I died decades ago." She explained how she'd died saving her father from her brother, and a girl named Ahsoka, and how she'd somehow come back to life again the previous night. 

"As for the age, I still know I'm millions of years old, yet I feel 16, as if dying and coming back made me younger. In fact, I technically _am_ sixteen, I just have the memories of my previous life here. I don't know how I came back to life, but I won't argue with the ways of the Force."

She smiled at me. Her smile was like a firebomb in my soul, and it warmed me to the core. I still didn't get the whole _died and came back_ thing, but I decided not to ask too many questions. Any more confusing stories and my brain would explode.

"It's nice to meet you, Morgan," she said. "But we really must go before we are killed where we stand.

As we walked towards wherever she was taking me, I told her how I lived somewhere else, on Earth, and she said this planet was called Mortis. As she said that, everything fit in place. I hadn't realized how familiar everything was until she said that, but it turns out I'd already known of Daughter's story and this planet. It was from a cartoon series based off a Science Fiction film franchise, and I just hadn't made the connections because of the heaviness of the situation I had to process. I wondered how I'd ended up here, but I'd have to set that problem aside for now.

Daughter led me to a large building on a mountain, an old monastery of sorts. She turned into a bird and flew me up there so I didn't have to climb the stairs all the way up. 

"Here, the Force speaks to us, it is my father's monastery, where we can most easily read the will of the Force. If we will find answers to both our problems, we will find it here."

She sat in the center of the hall, and gestured for me to come join her. 

She meditated peacefully, a dreamy, relaxed expression on her bright, gentle face. She seemed in control, so reassured, so at peace while she meditated that I just had to marvel. I decided to meditate with her, as that was probably why she had called me over to her. As I copied her stance, _I_ felt momentarily at peace. The tingling in my body grew to a feeling, an overwhelming, passive, relaxing feeling. My mind focused not on the present, or where I was, but the future, and where I felt I could be. I relished the feeling of the Force in my body. 

_I could get used to this,_ I thought. 

Daughter opened her eyes and smiled at me briefly, as if she could sense my thoughts. Maybe she could, since she'd probably been doing this for millenia. She closed her eyes again and returned to her personal bubble of tranquility.

My mind broadened past the mundane and I saw the stars in a beautiful group of constellations. A whispering in my ear, a gentle, soft voice faintly whispered in my ear. It grew louder until I could hear parts of what it was telling me.

" _Your wish... back to life... brought you here... your destiny, it is with... save them... she will guide you..."_

I didn't understand what most of it meant. The gist of it, I understood. My wish to leave my life at home, to finally live a long and happy life had brought me here. Something about the wish had also reawakened Daughter. The last thing the voice told me was a name, something I didn't know how to use, except the voice had told me I would know when it would be needed. 

I opened my eyes and saw Daughter had done the same. "Get anything?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I didn't get too much, but I got that you came here of your own free will, but without knowing what your... wish, the Force said, would bring. I was also told that the fact that you arrived brought me back in some way, which I can't explain. The last stuff I was informed..." She blushed and continued, "doesn't really matter right now. Did you hear anything else?"

I told her what I'd heard, except for the part about the name. I still didn't really know what it meant, and I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to tell Daughter about that. 

"Well it seems that you wished for something, and the Force sent you here. Coming here brought me back to life somehow, and that you have a destiny here. We should probably leave soon, I don't know how this building will stand, it's so old."

As if on cue, the hall rumbled and dust fell from the ceiling. The floor trembled and cracks appeared in the walls and ceiling.

"I advise we run," I added.

"Run is sounding pretty good right now," She agreed.

We left in a hurry, the monastery collapsing behind us. I almost sighed in relief, but I saw that our troubles were far from over. The entire planet was collapsing in flames. I remembered how the planet changed with the time, yet I didn't think that the apocalypse occurred every day.

"How are we going to get out?" I yelled over to Daughter.

"I don't know!" She yelled back. "This place was designed so we couldn't get out!"

_Think, Morgan, think,_ I told myself. _How can we get out of this situation?_

Then I saw it.

"There!" I pointed to an old starship sitting in a clearing. 

Daughter turned into a gryffin and grabbed me, flying me over to the ship.

We landed in the cockpit, and I tried to start up the controls.

"You know how to fly a ship?" She asked me.

"Nope," I responded. 

"Then how do you expect to get us out of here?"

"Hope. That's all I've got. It's gotten me this far, and well, I hope I'd be a good pilot."

"Wonderful. You'll get us both killed," she delivered. 

I looked over at her. She was still beautiful when she was annoyed, and somehow cute when exasperated, yet I decided not to push her too far, or she could kill me in any number of ways. 

I desperately hoped that I could get us in the air without killing the both of us. I took a deep breath. I started up the ship, and it didn't blow up. So far, so good. I took the controls and somehow maneuvered us out of there, and found the exit, which only a ship could get through. No wonder Daughter or her brother had never left. I steered the craft outside of the planet. 

"Uh, Morgan... you might want to get us out of here quickly," Daughter worried.

"Oh, Styx..." I cursed. THe planet was collapsing behind them into a singularity, drawing them in. 

Luckily, I found the hyperdrive activator and pulled the switch. The stars became a blur and I lurched forward as we were propelled at lightspeed through the endless darkness of space. 


	3. 2. Rechristened

**We dropped out** of hyperspace roughly 5 minutes later, and were deposited right next to a green forest planet I recognized as Takodana. As they had travelled, Daughter and I had a talk about ourselves, and I had told her about my family, my annoying brothers, and my mother, who tried her best to protect me from my rageful and abusive father. She told me more of her life, and what she'd experienced over her millions of years of life. As she talked, I tried not to stare too hard, but I couldn't stop it. I couldn't help but focus on how beautiful she was and how she glowed with light that accentuated her every feature. She looked like a young angel, except even more astounding. Her facial features were perfectly sculpted as if she was more of a statue than a real girl. But looking at her, I realized how I had undersold her beauty, even though I'd been fascinated with it before this whole mess occured. The animators had done a great job, but they ridiculously undersold how breathtakingly stunning she was. I blinked, trying to get that out of my head. However she looked, I didn't think she'd appreciate me goggling over her. Then he'd mess up another potential friendship.

She met my eyes, and she looked away. I did the same, trying not to hopelessly blush. 

Still wondering how the Hades I learned to to fly a spaceship, I docked the ship nearby Maz Kanata's cantina. I got off the ship, Daughter following me. Just to make small talk, I asked, "So, Daughter, um, I know you've lived a long time, but you've never really left Mortis. Do you by any chance know what a cantina is, or cantina etiquette?"

She stared at me blankly. "What is a cantina? Is that some kind of music?"

I blinked. Daughter laughed. "I'm messing with you. Yes, I know what a cantina is."

"Good. By the way, if this is too personal, you dont have to answer it. Why are you called Daughter? Was there some history behind this, or was your father just really bad at naming things?"

She laughed again. "Actually, I don't know why I'm called Daughter. My father called me that, and I went with it. I guess it's just simple, especially when we were the only ones on the entire planet. I guess it was just ordinary, because that's really just what we were to him. His son and daughter. Maybe that's why he named us that."

She looked down sadly, as if remembering her somewhat crazy family alive had hurt her. I sympathized, I'd lost my little brother only a year before. Sure, we didn't get along, but we were family, and somewhere deep down we knew we loved each other. Daughter, however, had known her father and brother for millions of years, and lost them at the same time. I couldn't imagine how much pain she was in.

"Hey," I called to her. "I don't know everything about you, but if there's one thing I _do_ know, it's that there is _nothing_ ordinary about you, Daughter."

She looked at him gratefully. 

I pushed my luck a little. "Well, I know that you're also not _just_ a daughter, either. You're a good person, and a friend. I may be pushing a little, but Daughter doesn't seem like an appropriate or easy name for you. You are special, Daughter, and your name doesn't show who you are."

She smirked at him. "Well, I'm all open to ideas. This is a new life for me. New life, new identity. What do you suggest you call me?"

I was surprised, I thought she would have pushed me away for suggesting it, but she seemed totally invested in the idea. A feeling came to me. I recalled the meditation, and the Force telling me a single name, and that I would know when to use it. This, I know is the moment. 

"I was thinking, a name that fits you, something that's elegant, and special, like you. Something like... Thea, I was thinking. It's a Greek name, meaning, 'goddess of light', or 'godly'."

"Thea," she repeated. She smiled brightly at him. "I love it. You can call me Thea from now on, if you want."

"Alright then," I replied, "Thea it is."

She was still smiling, and she moved some of her long hair behind her ears. I thought she might've been blushing, but I knew better. Daughter (Thea now) couldn't be into me, especially since she'd lived for at least a million years, my life would be like an insignifigant speck in her large lifespan, and she would live millenia longer than I would. There was simply no way we would, even _could,_ be together. It would be against nature, a pairing that would never be able to work.

I hadn't noticed we had reached the cantina until I almost ran into a wall. Luckily, Thea grabbed my arm and stopped me from face-slamming into a giant slab of reinforced steel. 

"Thanks," I told her.

She shrugged. "It was nothing," she replied. 

I entered the bar, Thea at my side. 

Just then, Maz Kanata walked up to us. She was a short, humanoid alien with small brown eyes maginfied with special glasses and wrinkled burnt orange skin from centuries of living and smiling. She welcomed the pair of us to her cantina, and invited us inside. 

Maz showed Thea and I to a table in the corner of the building, where the only nearby booth filled was occupied by a young Rutian Twi'lek, a girl with blue skin and a pair of blue prehensile appendages that sprouted from her skull. She wore practical clothing, and she seemed to focus on me with mild interest, as if she remembered me from somewhere. Of course, she couldn't have, as I'd been in this galaxy for less than a day, and the only person I'd come across was Thea/Daughter. 

Maz told us of what had been happening in recent times. She'd been wandering around the cantina so much, she'd heard all the gossip and trade talk all from all over the galaxy. 

Looking sorrowful, Maz told us of a major threat that had been everywhere.

"The pirate, Saru'ul. He's been pillaging towns and villages, plundering trade ships, destroying outposts, killing innocent people. He's a rouge Tholothian general, abandoned his military to scavenge the galaxy. Those who opposed him, no longer exist. Only one person I've seen come here has survived an encounter with him." She inclined her head to the female Rutian Twi'lek who'd been eyeing me before. 

"Rumor has it that Saru'ul has gathered some pretty important intel about a phenomena that occured just last night. Your arrival," she acknowledged me, "has sent the worlds into chaos, though I don't know why. If you want to find out why you're here, you're best bet: find Saru'ul. Either make a deal with him, kill him, or torture him into giving you the intel. The dangerous part: many armies have died trying to fight him. The tricky part is that no one knows where to find him. This Twi'lek has told me she's been following a lead on how to find him. She has unfinished business with him. If you want to find Saru'ul, you talk to her. Good luck," she said as she walked back over to greet new arrivals.

I looked at Thea, and we had a silent conversation that ended with a mutual decision. 

We headed over to the Twi'lek girl and sat down.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked us in a strong French accent. She seemed questionate enough, though I could tell she was testing us.

"My lady, I am Morgan. This is my friend Thea. We're here because we need some advice. Maz Kanata said you've been following a lead on the whereabouts of the pirate Saru'ul.

At the mention of the name, the girl's knuckles whitened. "Look, I don't know anything about you. But if there's one thing you should know about _me,_ it's that I'm not just going to _give_ you valuable intel on where to find him."

I wasn't detered. "What would make it worth your while?"

She smirked, as if he liked that question. She gave me an approving nod.

"I want to come with you."

I stared at her. "That's all you want? Why?"

She slammer her fist on the table, though I don't think she was angry at _us._ "For your information, I'm Jade Secura, though you can call me Jade. My grandmother was Aayla Secura, the Jedi Master. She secretly fell in love with a Lethan Twi'lek, and they had a child. My father, Marelle Secura. Shortly after he was born, Emperor Palpatine ordered the deaths of all Jedi Masters. On the Outer Rim world Felucia, My grandmother's own troopers bombarded her with blaster fire." Her gaze turned bitter and angry.

"My father married a famous Twi'lek named Lemarus, though no one ever knew her last name. Marrying my father, she took up the name Secura. From a young age, my father taught me to defend myself with the talents of my grandmother. I've never been particularly force-sensitive, but I did inherit some of her lightsaber skill. When I was 11, our home was bombarded by an inter-galatical criminal. My mother and I made it out fine, but my father died in the initial blast. We later found out that the attacker had been hunting us for some reason, and had finally found our home. Swiftly, my mother moved us away from our home to somewhere on a different side of the planet. We were fine there, and we were able to live in peace. At least, until I was 16, when the bomber came back, and my mother _barely_ had time to hide me away before she was shot and killed." Her face was filled with murderous rage. 

"This pirate's name was Saru'ul, and he killed my parents in cold blood. I've been alone for two years, with no one but myself. As far as I know, Saru'uls looking for me, so I had to train up. An 18 year old Twi'lek wouldn't have stood a chance against a guy like that. So I've trained. I've gathered intel on where he might be at all times. You might be my only chance to finally take him down. So, I'm coming with you. And before you tell me it's too dangerous, save your breath. I inherited the combat skill of Aayla Secura, and I carry the Blade of Anubis."

From her pocket she produced an elegant lightsaber handle, and she turned it on. A large, gray blade of light spurred from the end. She threw a cup in the air and barely even touched it with her lightsaber. The cup crumbled to ash.

"I have rarely a clue why the crystal I used in my saber disintegrates whatever it touches, but it comes in handy. I also don't know why it's called the Crystal of Anubis..."

"Because Anubis is Egyptian," I said, "The god of funerals and sometimes death, though not the god of the dead, that job was filled by Osiris. It was said Anubis could manipulate mummy linen, but also that he hosted a strange power in the form of gray energy that turned whatever it touched to dust."

Jade shrugged. "Maybe," she said, "but that doesn't matter. You want to find Saru'ul. I can give you that. My terms: I'm going with you, and we're _going_ to either kill, or torture him. He'll pay for his crimes against my family, and the rest of the galaxy as a whole. Do we have a deal?"

"You drive a hard bargain," I accepted and held out my hand. She shook it and smiled.

"Then we have an accord," I responded. 


End file.
